Redención
by armony men
Summary: Francia, un país precioso y seguro gracias a sus héroes Ladybug y ChatNoir que combaten el mal y los akumas con bravura, ¿pero qué sucede cuando la línea entre el bien y el mal es difusa?, ¿Acciones malas con un buen fin son justificadas?, toda acción tiene consecuencias que nos persiguen toda la vida y todos cometemos errores que tratamos de dejar en el pasado.


-¡Vamos Tikki!, si seguimos a este paso llegaremos a tiempo para la clase de Educación física –Gritaba Marinette mientras pedaleaba a toda fuerza hasta su escuela, estaba tratando de subir una empinada calle estrecha de la preciosa ciudad de Paris, al mismo tiempo esquivaba los numerosos vehículos que la rebasaban por la izquierda, eran las ocho treinta y ya hacía media hora que había comenzado su jornada, todos llegaban al menos diez minutos antes pero claro, no todos era Ladybug la superheroina de Francia.

-¡Ya casi estamos Tikki!-gritaba esta bajando la cuesta a solo unos cuantos metros de su escuela

Al llegar tiró la bicicleta en el césped y entró corriendo a la institución en dirección al patio sur, no se preocupó en encadenar la bici no tenía tiempo, además Francia era un país seguro poniendo aparte los constantes ataques de Hawk moth el padre de los Akuma que estaba obsesionado por adquirir los Miracoulus de Ladybug y Chat Noir poseyendo así el poder de la creación y la destrucción.

Entró en el patio y estaban todos ahí formados en círculos para hacer los estiramientos antes de la clase, estaban Alya su mejor amiga y su novio Nino así como también la arpía de Chloé, una chica egoísta y mal educada que pensaba que por ser la hija del alcalde tenía el derecho de tratar a los demás como basura la seguía siempre Sabrina; una chica con poca autoestima y personalidad que parecía la sombra de la propia Chloé, también estaban Alix, Juleka, Mylene, Rose, Kim e Ivan.

-Señorita Dupain Chen, cuál es su escusa ahora para llegar tarde –dijo la profesora cansada, ya era una costumbre para todos los maestros de la primera hora que Marinette siempre llegaba tarde.

-Lo siento señorita, no sonó mi alarma y luego el bus se retrasó así que tuve que tomar la bicicleta y… -Marinette soltó un suspiro, estaba cansada por la mañana y todos los maestros se conocían sus excusas así que no valía la pena ya repetirla otra vez.

-Solo ve al círculo, y trata de estirar lo suficiente para que no te dé un calambre en el trote.

-No se preocupe señorita, estoy en buena forma.

Marinette se unió al círculo justo al lado de Alya, esta le saludó con una cálida sonrisa.

-Oíste los rumores Marinette -Dijo ella en voz baja tratando de que la profesora no se enterase que estaban chachareando en medio del estiramiento, ya de por si estaba molesta con la falta de Marinette.

-¿Rumores? No, no he escuchado ninguno interesante, ¿Qué es?¿Adrien se compró un conjunto nuevo para hacer educación física? El que tiene parece el de siempre, quizá lo use en la siguiente clase, será uno que se le muestren los músculos o uno holgado que sea cómodo porque

-¡Marinette! –Llamó Alya tratando de despertar a su amiga de su trance romántico, cada vez era más difícil –No tiene que ver con Adrien, parece que vendrá un nuevo alumno a la escuela y estará en nuestra clase.

-¿Un nuevo alumno? Es un poco raro, estamos a mitad de año, además hace años que no entra nadie nuevo aquí.

-Ya lo sé, por eso es una novedad –Dijo Alya emocionada, Nino su novio se unió a la conversación tras ella.

-Dicen que es de America y que sus padres son muy importantes.

-Pues yo escuché que es un huérfano rescatado por el gobierno de un país en guerra- Dijo Kim entrando a la conversación al verlos charlar sobre el tema.

-¿Qué un país en guerra? ¡Eso debería escribirlo en mi blog! –Dijo Alya emocionada por el nuevo chico, su blog estaba en su mejor momento, tras hablar ya no solo de Ladybug, sino de toda su banda Rena Rouge, Carapace, queen bee, El rey mono y los otros, también se ha dado la libertad de hablar de temas de interés variado.

-Un huérfano, que triste –Dijo Marinette mirando hacia abajo.

En ese momento se acercó Adrien junto con Chloé a donde estaban charlando.

-Están hablando del nuevo –Dijo Adrien interesado –Yo escuché que es un chico genio y que por eso vino a París.

-Pues mi papi me dijo que es de un lugar peligroso y que trate de mantenerme apartada de él, seguro es un criminal o algo por el estilo –Dijo Chloé abrazando el brazo de Adrien, cosa que hizo enojar a Marinette, la rubia trataba a Adrien como si fuera su novio siempre.

-Pues yo…

-Pues yo escuché que deben ponerse a trotar –Dijo la profesora de educación física exasperada en voz alta uniéndose al círculo –¡Ahora!

Cuando dijo eso todos comenzaron a trotar alrededor del patio, mientras ella se sentaba en un banco del medio, estaba cansada de que no tomaran sus clases en serio, ya no solo eran los alumnos, también los otros docentes la marginaban porque no tenía un título elegante ni grandes conocimientos en ciencia, estaba harta de todos ellos, los profesores los alumnos, ¡de todos!

En ese momento una mariposa negra se posó sobre su cronómetro de mano y lo bañó en un negro profundo, seguido de eso una silueta se le dibujó en el rostro.

-Hola Velocista, mi nombre es Hawk moth, estás cansada de ser discriminada y de no ser valorada por tus propios méritos, de ser comparada e infravalorada, bueno yo te daré el poder de darte a notar y hacer ver a los demás lo fuerte y poderosa que eres, a cambio solo me tendrás que traer los Miracoulus de Chat Noir y Ladybug, ¿Qué me dices?

-Dalo por hecho Hawk Moth.

En ese instante un vaho púrpura bañó por completo a la profesora cambiando sus prendas por un conjunto deportivo de una pieza color negro, tenía un calzado naranja deportivo y su cabello se tornó rojo oscuro.

La Akuma rió por lo alto y presionó el cronómetro, tras eso el tiempo se alentó instantáneamente, los alumnos trotando parecían flotar entre paso y paso, ella corrió en dirección a las aulas, con seguridad se dirigía a el salón de profesores a conseguir su venganza.

Al salir del patio el tiempo volvió a la normalidad, los alumnos sorprendidos comenzaron a correr en dirección a la salida, tratando de hacerlo lo más tranquilo posible, Marinette se dirigió a los aseos y Adrien por su parte al estacionamiento, dispuestos los dos a transformarse.

-Tikki, ¡puntos fuera! –Gritó Marinette transformándose en Ladybug, su traje rojo con motas negras apareció en conjunto con su máscara y su Yoyo.

Ladybug salió corriendo al aula de maestros, en el proceso se encontró con Chat Noir su compañero contra el crimen.

-Que tal my lady hace un lindo día no es verdad, que tal si al acabar esto vamos a un parque y disfrutamos de un picnic –Dijo Chat Noir, se portaba romántico y seductor siempre que estaba junto con Ladybug, era parte de su forma de ser, lástima que siempre era rechazado.

-Ahora no gatito, tenemos algo entre manos

Pidieron ver a la Akuma, o algo así, desde su perspectiva ella era solo una mancha borrosa que se movía a una velocidad desmesurada.

-My lady… tenemos un problema.

-¡Ladybug! –gritó Chloé entrando al aula de maestros con una patada –Es tiempo de llamar a queen-bee ella puede usar su aguijón para detener a ese akuma, ¡es el momento perfecto!

Queen-bee era la transformación del miraculous de la abeja, la portadora del mismo fue momentáneamente la rubia, sin embargo esta descubrió su identidad descartando la posibilidad ante los ojos de Ladybug de volver a pedirle ayuda.

Ladybug por su parte volteó a verla cansada, tenía que lidiar con un akuma, ahora no podía lidiar con ella –¡Chloé vete de aquí es peligroso! –gritó de forma autoritaria mientras pensaba en otra forma de solucionar esta situación.

-De hecho tiene razón My lady, su miraculous es perfecto para esta situación –Dijo Chat Noir apartando a un profesor que estuvo a punto de recibir una patada a una velocidad impresionante.

-No ayudas nada gatito, Chloé entiéndelo de una vez por todas, nunca mas tendrás el miraculous, es muy peligroso y tú definitivamente no estás capacitada para tenerlo, es muy peligroso.

-Pero lo estoy Ladybug, soy fuerte y soy…

-Imprudente y bocona Chloé lo siento, es por tu bien –dijo ladybug empujándola fuera del aula junto con el maestro que casi es golpeado por el akuma.

-¡Lucky charm! –Gritó Ladybug arrojando al cielo su yoyo, si algo podía ayudarle a resolver la situación era eso, de él cayó una bolsa de bolas pequeñas de cristal, eran canicas, enseguida la idea vino a la super heroína y las arrojó al suelo.

La akuma corría tan rápido que parecía que volaba, estaba dándole una palisa a Chat noir en ese momento, corriendo de un lado para otro y golpeándole en distintos ángulos, simplemente no tenía posibilidades de bloquearla, mucho menos de esquivarla o acercarse a su velocidad.

-Ven aquí profesora, ¡enfréntate con alguien de tu tamaño! –gritó la chica del traje moteado girando su yoyo preparada para el ataque.

En menos de un segundo chat noir estaba cansado en el suelo y una sombra se acercaba corriendo a Ladybug, justo cuando estaba a punto de golpearla resbaló con una de las pepitas del suelo y cayó al suelo.

En ese preciso instante Ladybug usó el hilo del yoyo para atarla de pies y manos.

-Has ahora lo tuyo gatito –Dijo alegre de haber parado a tan peligroso villano.

-Será un placer –dijo él levantándose poco a poco y caminando a la velocista.

-¿Te duele mucho? –Preguntó Ladybug preocupada viendo al minino caminando con dificultad a donde estaba ella, tenía un gran moretón en la cara y seguramente muchos más en el cuerpo.

-No te preocupes my lady, cuando uses tu poder sanarán mis heridas… o eso espero.

El segundo poder del miraculous de la mariquita era el devolver las cosas hasta cuando el akuma apareció, restaurando muros, edificios y hasta monumentos, unos cuantos moretones no serían nada en comparación.

-¡Cataclismo! –Gritó Chat Noir levantando su mano, una neblina muy leve se le posó en sus garras, era el poder del miraculous del gato, la destrucción, seguido de eso tocó con un dedo el cronometro de la velocista y este se conviertió en polvo.

Luego la misma neblina se posó en el akuma y convirtió a la Velocista devuelta en la maestra de educación física y una pequeña mariposa sobrevoló de ella, era negra estaba corrupta por el poder Hawk Moth un hombre que añoraba el poder de los miraculous de la creación y la destrucción.

Ladybug tomó su yoyo y con un toque este se abrió, con movimientos gráciles encerró a la temible mariposa en este y con otro la libero –Te libero del mal mariposita –dijo la superheroina soltando a una mariposa ahora blanca como la nieve volar tranquila en la magnificencia de las estructuras de Francia.

-¡Miraculous Ladybug! –gritó la heroína lanzando al aire una bolita anteriormente usada para vencer al peligroso villano, en un parpadeo todo volvió a la normalidad, como era de esperarse también las heridas del minino.

-Bien hecho –Celebraron los dos al unísono chocando los puños felices de haber logrado que París fuera segura nuevamente, enseguida los pendientes de ladybug y el anillo de Chat Noir comenzaron a sonar con un insistente pitido, alarma que marcó el final de la aventura del día de hoy y tras una rápida despedida cada uno se fue por su lado.

Ya en la calle Marinette estaba caminando hacia su casa tranquilamente, no había nadie en la escuela tras el incidente con el akuma, por lo que Marinette decidió irse también.

-No lo sé Tikki, quizá fui muy dura con Chloé ella solo quería ayudar y yo la aparté -Comentaba la peliazul caminando distraída.

-Puede que tengas razón, pero es muy peligroso darle nuevamente el Miraculous a ella, ya conocen su identidad y podrían robárselo o peor atacarla -respondió Tikki recostada en el bolsito de mano de Marinette.

-Lo sé pero le hablé muy feo, quizá tenga que disculparme como ladybug -Dijo antes de soltar un suspiro -¿Está atardeciendo, qué hora es?

-Según tu reloj son las cuatro de la tarde -Dijo la pequeña kwami sosteniendo un reloj de muñeca que estaba suelto en el bolso -Pero según tu teléfono son las diez.

-¡Las diez! Debe de haber pasado esto por luchar contra la velocista, eso explica que el bus no pasara.

-¿Estás cansada? -Preguntó Tikki preocupada, llevaban caminando ya cuarenta minutos.

-En realidad si, mejor nos detenemos en una cafetería a descansar, así aprovecharé y avisaré a mis padres, deben estar preocupados.

En el aeropuerto un joven de piel clara, cabello oscuro peinado hacia un lado llegaba a la ciudad de Paris junto con una pequeña maleta, junto a él iba un hombre trajeado con lentes oscuros y un maletín.

-Con esto termina el acuerdo -dijo el hombre con una voz grave, rasposa y con muy pocos matices por lo que hasta costaba comprender lo que decía en un primer momento.

-De eso nada, me deben un apartamento -Dijo el chico mientras salía y llamaba a un taxi, tenía una voz indudablemente más suave, pero al hablar se escuchaba seguro y autoritario.

El hombre mostró una mueca que podía asemejarse a una sonrisa -Luchador hasta el final ¿Verdad muchacho?, Tu piso te espera, es una tercera planta.

-¿Cuántos metros cuadrados?

-50 metros, no esperarías otra cosa ¿o si? -Dijo el hombre anotando en un pedazo de papel que se sacó del saco la dirección del edificio -Aunque sabes que si prefieres algo mejor, siempre puedes trabajar para nosotros de nuevamente.

-Ni muerto -Dijo el joven arrebatandole el papel al gigante y montándose en un taxi que justo acababa de llegar, al entrar le mostró el papel al conductor y este arrancó dejando atrás al caballero.

Tras poco tiempo de salir del aeropuerto el joven soltó un suspiro de alivio, el conductor le ofreció una botella de agua y este la aceptó tranquilo.

-¿Vienes solo niño? -Preguntó el taxista tratando de sacar conversación y hacer el viaje más ameno.

-Así es…

-Auguste -Completó el taxista -Por qué un chico joven como tú viene a Francia, ¿Diversión?

-Digamos que si Auguste, este será mi nuevo hogar de ahora en adelante.

-Oh maravilloso señorito, espero que encuentre Francia tan bella como yo la aprecio día a día.

El chico sonrió, el taxista era muy amable y sabía sacar conversación muy fácilmente, habilidad adquirida con los años seguramente.

-Esperaría que alguien que pasa sus día observando una y otra vez las mismas calles tendería a odiarlas o a sentirlas rutinarias -Dijo el chico amablemente antes de darle un gran sorbo a la botella de agua que el chófer le ofreció.

-Es todo lo contrario mi pequeño amigo, todos los días me enamoro más de esta ciudad y todos los días aprendo algo nuevo de ella es como una caja de sorpresas, nunca sabes que pasará al salir.

-Algo parecido me pasaba antes jaja, y dime ¿Qué debería visitar primero aquí? -preguntó el chico sonriente.

-Pues el louvre siempre es una buena opción para comenzar, quizá la torre eiffel o tal vez…

-Nono -Interrumpió el muchacho -No me digas los sitios comunes de turistas, hablame de las joyas ocultas Auguste, las que solo alguien con tu experiencia conoce.

-Ahhh caballerito es usted muy inteligente pese a su edad, podría ir quizá a la heladería de André, es un carrito ambulante, pero, sus helados son los mejores de toda Francia, o quizá podría ir a la pastelería Dupain Cheng, hacen unos postres espectaculares.

-Ya veo, se nota que amas esta ciudad, espero que algo de eso se me pegue en mi estadía aquí -Bromeó el muchacho.

-Seguro que lo hará caballerito -Dijo Auguste riendo -Ya llegamos ¿Te ayudo a bajar la maleta?

-No es necesario Auguste, puedo solo ¿Cuánto te debo? -Preguntó el chico sacando su billetera sel bolsillo.

-Esta vez va por la casa, considéralo un regalo de bienvenida, aunque si vuelves a necesitar un taxi toma mi tarjeta -Dijo el conductor amablemente tendiéndole una tarjeta de cartón -Así me podrás comentar tus impresiones del lugar.

-Será un placer -Dijo el chico agarrando la tarjeta y guardándola en su billetera -Nos veremos nuevamente entonces Auguste. -Dijo bajando del taxi con una sonrisa.

-Eso espero caballerito -se despidió el conductor arrancando el auto dejando al chico en la calle, era de noche ya y pocos sitios estaban abiertos así que el joven tomó sus cosas y se dirigió al apartamento.

Tras subir unas escaleras muy angostas hechas de hormigón sin pintar llegó a su piso, sacó una llave y entró al lugar, efectivamente era muy pequeño constaba de un baño una mínima cocina y una habitación aún más pequeña, además no tenía nada, estaba completamente vacío y lleno de polvo.

El chico abrió el frigorífico solo para notar que estaba tan vacío como las demás habitaciones, comprobó la llave y por lo menos tenía agua, eso era algo que agradecer, también tenía luz, gracias al trato que hizo antes no tendría que preocuparse por eso durante un año.

El muchacho dejó su maleta en la cocina y salió de la casa, se moría de hambre, no podía estar así hasta mañana, al bajar las escaleras y salir notó un establecimiento que estaba encendido, era una pequeña cafetería de aspecto muy vieja, la puerta era de madera pintada aunque estaba muy percudida.

Al entrar notó que era un local mas bien pequeño, una barra larga lo dividía en dos una parte de la cocina y otra de mesas en medio había un gran ventilador de techo con grandes aspas de madera que evitaba que hiciera un calor infernal. No había casi nadie, supuso que sería por la hora, apenas estaba una señora detrás de la barra limpiando todo, un hombre con un overol del que solo se le veían las piernas pues estaba debajo de la cocina, seguramente reparando algo y una chica joven, más o menos de la edad de él, resaltaba mucho su cabello azul enrollado con dos coletas a cada lado, estaba sentada en la barra tomando una taza de café, sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a la señora para ordenar algo.

-Buenas noches jovencito, ¿Qué deseas? -Preguntó la señora muy amablemente,su edad rondaría los cincuenta y tantos y tenía el cabello rubio con rulos.

-Buenas noches -Dijo el chico tomando una carta del mesón -Me gustaría esto por favor -continuó mientras señalaba una foto de unas tostadas al estilo francés.

-Lo siento chico no te las puedo hacer, están reparando justo ahora la cocina, te puedo ofrecer un criosant con queso si tienes hambre, es de la mañana así que te lo puedo dejar a la mitad del precio.

-Está bien, ¿Tiene café preparado? -preguntó amablemente entregándole la carta a la señora.

-Eso tampoco joven, la última taza se la servimos a la chica junto a ti -Dijo ella señalando a la joven de cabellos azules.

Tras eso la señora fue a la nevera de donde sacó un poco de queso y lo comenzó a picar para colocarlo luego en el criosant.

-Lamento lo del café -Dijo la chica sonriente a su compañero de barra.

-No hay de que lamentarse -Respondió con una sonrisa el joven -Espero que esté muy bueno.

-Lo está -respondió ella antes de tenderle la mano -Soy Marinette por cierto.

El joven le tendió la mano con una sonrisa -Yo soy…

-¡Lo conseguí! -gritó el hombre del overol interrumpiendo al chico -Margareth lo arreglé y tú querías pagarle a un técnico ¡jaja! Vamos enciendela, dale gas a este bebe.

-Estás haciendo un escándalo querido -Dijo la mujer dejando el criosant a un lado -Quizá si pueda hacerte esas tostadas joven -Dijo antes de darle una gran vuelta a la cocina, aunque nada sucedió.

-O quizá no, vamos Antoine deja eso mañana llamaré a un técnico.

-Yo lo puedo reparar mi amor, ellos son unos estafadores, nos cobrarán un dineral antes de siquiera ver que le sucede al aparato.

-Bueno -siguió hablando el joven con Marinette -como te estaba diciendo mi nombre es…

-Espera -Interrumpió ella tapándole la boca con la mano -¿No te huele a gas?

En una milésima de segundo una chispa provocó una reacción en cadena que se tradujo en una gran explosión, el chico de rápidos reflejos tiró de la mano de Marinette colocándose él entre la explosión y la chica.

Por la presión de la explosión los dos salieron volando, Marinette rompió la puerta al chocar contra ella y todo se puso borroso.

-¡Marinette! ¡Marinette! -Gritaba Tikki tirando de un cabello de la chica para llamar su atención.

En eso la joven abre los ojos, todo a su alrededor estaba en llamas, la luz la segó momentáneamente, se levantó con dificultad buscando al rededor a alguien más, de entre los escombros pudo ver el rostro del chico que estaba con ella, tiró de su mano y se horrorizó al verlo liberado de los escombros.

Su espalda estaba calcinada, parecía cubierta de una mezcla gelatinosa de ceniza, sangre y una sustancia blanca, pero eso no era lo peor, de la cintura del muchacho sobresalía una de las aspas del ventilador de pared, con la explosión debió salir volando y clavársele.

Marinette se horrorizó, ella estaba cortada en los brazos y un poco quemada en la mano pero nada parecido a lo que tenía el chico en la espalda, sin siquiera pensarlo corrió junto al chico y le tomó el pulso, era muy bajo y apenas respiraba, no ayudaba nada tampoco la cantidad de humo que había al rededor.

-¡Tikki has algo! -Gritó Marinette, pero su kwami se limitó a ver al muchacho de diferentes ángulos y tomarle el pulso nuevamente.

-Marinette, no puedo ayudarlo, su herida es mortal, no puedo curar esa gravedad de heridas y no sé si un hospital pueda tampoco.

Marinette se desmoronó en el suelo, en frente de ella estaba un chico moribundo y no podía hacer nada para ayudar, ni ella ni ladybug podían.

-Sé quién puede ayudar ¡Tikki puntos fuera! -gritó transformándose en su alter ego, rompió la estaca atravesada en el pecho dejando la mayor parte de la misma dentro del cuerpo del chico, si la sacaba se desangraría, solo cortó lo suficiente para poder transportar al chico, lo tomó en brazos y haciendo uso de su yoyo se lo llevó al único lugar que le podría dar un poco de esperanza, la casa de Fu.

Cada edificio que dejaba atrás se preguntaba si sobreviviría, estaban cerca pero cada segundo era una eternidad, su corazón latía tan rápido retumbaba como una tormenta, estaba aterrada.

Al llegar tocó la puerta tan fuerte que casi la hecha abajo, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que un señor anciano abriera, estaba vestido con ropa de dormir estampada con flores asemejando a una camisa hawaiana solo que esta estaba rematada por un gorrito de algodón a juego. Al ver a su elegida cargando al moribundo les dio paso, señalando una colcha en el suelo para depositar al chico.

-Qué sucedió ¿Fue un Akuma? -Preguntó mientras abría la caja de los miraculous y sacaba a Pollen el kwami de la abeja -Pollen usa tu aguijón y paraliza al chico, eso parará la hemorragia y nos dará tiempo.

-No, fue una explosión los dos estábamos dentro junto con los trabajadores, salimos volando y yo… -la respiración de ladybug estaba agitada, casi estaba gritando, se movía a todos lados rodeando la habitación de un lado a otro.

Pollen tal y como el maestro le pidió usó su poder y paralizó al chico, sus heridas dejaron de sangrar inmediatamente y su agitada respiración se calmó.

-¿Están bien ellos?

-No lo sé, estaban más adentro les debió alcanzar el fuego de lleno y yo no pensé con claridad, solo vi al chico y…

-¡Tranquila Ladybug! -Gritó el maestro haciendo silencio, tras eso se acercó al chico y examinó su pulso, muy débil casi imperceptible, luego vio su herida con una lupa que le pasó Wayzz ,su Kwami ayudante, tras revisarlo bien dejó a un lado la lente.

-Tenemos un problema Ladybug, dejando las quemaduras a un lado la plancha de madera le ha penetrado un pulmón y rozó un riñón, ha perdido mucha sangre si le saco la madera morirá antes de que pueda hacer nada, la única esperanza es que uses tu poder para curarlo.

Ante eso ladybug se arrodilló en el suelo, abatida miró sus manos, estaba temblando, los puntos negros de su traje apenas se distinguían por el exceso de rojo teñido por la sangre, con una voz tan baja que casi era inaudible susurró -No puedo…

-¿Por qué no puedes Marinette, es la única forma

-No puedo maestro porque ya lo intenté -susurró nuevamente.

Se hizo el silencio

-Marinette vete de aquí por favor -Dijo Fu en un tono calmado, no quería que su elegida viera eso, era muy joven aún.

-Yo no quiero…

-¡Marinette vete! -Gritó el maestro haciendo que ladybug diera un respingo los aretes comenzaron a emitir un sonido agudo de alarma, se le había acabado el tiempo de la transformación.

-Marinette, ven yo te acompañaré a la salida -Dijo Wayzz al momento en el que Marinette dejaba de ser ladybug para ser una chica normal.

Al salir no pudo aguantar y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar como cascadas Tikki se acercó a ella en silencio.

-Lo siento mucho Marinette -Dijo con la voz quebrada y triste -Sé que es duro, siempre lo es… Vamos a casa.

En la casa de Fu el maestro estaba recogiendo los utensilios que había apartado para revisar al chico, no podía hacer nada.

-Lo siento mucho maestro -Dijo Pollen, quién revoloteaba junto con Wayzz por la habitación.

-Es una lástima, desearía poder hacer algo, ¡Maestro! Quizá si despertamos a Kaalki el pueda volver a antes del incidente y el chico nunca se habría hecho esas heridas -Dijo Wayzz emocionado colocándose en frente de Fu.

-Ya lo pensé Wayzz, pero es inútil Kaalki regresaría en el tiempo pero no podría evitar que los hechos sucedan, el tiempo es muy caprichoso con la vida, si no fallece por la explosión morirá por un accidente automovilístico o le caerá un rayo o cualquier otra cosa el punto es que morirá, hay un equilibrio en el mundo que no se puede deshacer, ningún kwami puede.

-Pero maestro está dando por hecho que está destinado a morir, ¿Que pasa si no es así? Y si está destinado a ser el portador de kaalki, si está destinado a vivir.

-Pues habrá que encontrar otra forma de curarlo y vivirá, pero estoy seguro que cambiar el pasado no es una opción, por eso tampoco podemos usar a Sass.

Se hizo el silencio nuevamente.

-Maestro… -Llamó la atención Wayzz en voz baja y pensativa.

-Te escucho.

-Y si usamos a Claw, podría funcionar él no cambia el pasado pero puede…

-No Wayzz -Cortó en seco Fu con una mirada fría.

-¿Claw? ¿Quién es Claw? -Preguntó Pollen preocupada por el chico, los efectos del veneno de Pollen se le estaban empezando a pasar, se notaba por su respiración que comenzaba a ser agitada con dificultad.

-No es nadie Pollen olvídalo.

-Maestro pero podría funcionar él es muy fuerte y tiene capacidades curativas él es el kwami de…

-¡Wayzz basta! Los dos juramos nunca hablar de eso

-Lo sé maestro, ¡Pero es nuestra única opción! Él es el único kwami de regenerar órganos heridos y…

-Está roto Wayzz, es muy peligroso -Concluyó Fu con un tono firme en la voz. Claw es un fallo de la naturaleza, un miraculous demasiado peligroso, es el secreto de los guardianes que solo el portador de los miraculous y su ayudante conoce.

-¿Está roto? ¿Qué pasó? -Preguntó Pollen nerviosa.

-No se sabe si está roto -Comenzó a explicar el kwami de la tortuga -los guardianes decían que era muy peligroso pero nunca se ha llegado a ver su transformación, cada vez que se le asignaba un elegido a la hora de desbloquear su poder todos morían, sus corazones se detenían, por eso cuentan que estaba roto, pero él decía que no quería traer muerte que él era vida que era salud, solo que sus portadores no eran dignos.

-Por eso permaneció en secreto para el resto de ustedes y fue oculto -interrumpió Fu intranquilo.

-Pero maestro si el chico está casi muerto que es lo peor que puede pasar, no nos queda otra opción. -Concluyó Wayzz.

-Se lo que sea hay que llegar a una decisión rápido -Dijo Pollen asustada -El efecto de mi poder está a punto de desaparecer y es lo único que lo mantiene con vida.

Tras unos segundos de pensar Fu corrió a la caja de los miraculous, abrió todos los compartimientos a los lados, luego desprendió de la caja el compartimiento del miraaculous del caballo y metió la mano dentro de la caja para luego sacar una diminuta caja de terciopelo enrollada con una cuerda, estaba vieja y llena de polvo.

Fu retiró poco a poco y con mucho cuidado los amarres que tenía la caja negra para luego abrirla, dentro se encontraba un collar de plata con una placa estilo militar, grabada en ella estaba unas marcas de garras.

Levantó el collar con mucho cuidado y este emitió un brillo, de él salió un kwami con un pelaje gris casi en su totalidad, tenía la forma de un lobo en miniatura, destacaba sobre todo su cabeza que estaba dividida en dos partes, la de abajo del hocico era de un negro aún más profundo que el resto de su pelaje y la parte superior incluyendo sus orejas era un blanco tan puro como el hielo, de la misma forma su cola era de ese color blanco que parecía brillar con luz propia mientras más lo observabas.

-Claw… -Dijo Fu admirando al kwami, era primera vez que lo veía y no pudo evitar maravillarse al igual que todos los demás presentes.

-Otro guardián hace tanto que no veo a uno -Comenzó a hablar Claw, tenía una voz muy gruesa y calmada retumbaba en toda la sala -el último que vi juró que no volvería a ver la luz de nuevo.

-Claw te necesitamos, el chico ha sufrido un accidente y solo tú puedes salvarlo -Dijo Wayzz rápidamente encarando al kwami de frente.

Un silencio sepulcral bañó a la sala que en la que ahora solo se escuchaba la respiración adolorida del joven moribundo.

-Me niego -Dijo el kwami con una voz sonante y autoritaria.

-Pero Claw te necesitamos, morirá sin tu ayuda -Intervino Pollen despejando la inseguridad y preocupación que llevaba y cambiándola por decisión.

-No lo haré Kwami.

-¡Pero Claw él morirá! -Gritó Wayzz.

-¡Pues que muera! -respondió el lobo tan fuerte que todos callaron y haciendo que Fu despertara de su trance, Claw estaba sacando sus dientes blancos como perlas pero afilados como cuchillas -Que muera no me importa, pero no quiero cargar yo con su muerte, no otra vez, no puedo -terminó bajando la voz a casi un susurro.

-Intentalo Claw -Dijo el maestro suavemente -Si no lo haces el no podrá sobrevivir, dale una oportunidad una esperanza, quizá sea un buen chico.

-Ya he tenido buenos chicos y chicas como elegidos, personas con futuro y sueños, la fusión que tengo con mi elegido es mayor que la de ustedes kwamis, puedo ver sus recuerdos, sus aspiraciones, sus sentimientos y miedos y saber que podrían haber sido muy exitosos pero yo se los arrebaté, eso destruye tu alma, no pasó una sola noche en la que no me lamentara por ellos, me niego a pasar por eso nuevamente, lo lamento mucho.

-Claw -Dijo Pollen antes de soltar un suspiro -tienes razón, soy incapaz de sentir esa conexión tan fuerte que sientes tú con tu portador, mi fusión es más superficial, pero, eso no cambia que ame a todos los portadores que he tenido, son reinas y reyes para mí, son mi vida, así que puedo entender un poco como te sientes, sin embargo tienes que entender tú que no estarás arrebatándole la vida a este humano, le estarás dando una posibilidad que antes no tenía, por lo menos intentalo, se merece la oportunidad hazlo por él, no veas lo que le podrías quitar, sino lo que le podrías dar.

El discurso fue interrumpido por el joven moribundo que empezó a toser con fuerza, derramando torrentes de sangre por la boca, no quedaba mucho tiempo.

-Por todos mis dientes qué estoy a punto de hacer -Se lamentó Claw en voz baja -Guardián colócale mi collar, voy a hacerlo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Fu le levantó la cabeza al chico y le vistió el collar, enseguida este se manchó con la sangre del chico tornándose carmesí en un instante.

-Colmillos fuera -susurró el lobo fusionándose con el collar en un instante.

Y luego nada… nada pasó, un silencio tiñó la habitación cuando la respiración del muchacho se paró.

-¿Dónde estoy? -preguntó el chico quién estaba parado en un espacio negro, tan oscuro que no podía ver su mano a tres palmos de distancia de su rostro.

En eso Claw apareció en la oscuridad, su cola y sus orejas se podían ver con facilidad así como sus ojos, uno era verde tan claro que parecía una esmeralda, el otro por su lado era de un azul intenso como el mismísimo mar, los dos parecían brillar en la oscuridad.

-¿Quién eres tú? -preguntó el joven aterrado.

-Soy Claw es un gusto conocerte…

-Alex, mi nombre es Alex ¿Qué eres?

-Eso no importa ahora Alex, has sufrido un accidente muy grave -Dijo Claw, en ese momento el espacio negro se transformó en el restaurante, se podía ver a la chica del pelo azul junto con los dueños, eran los recuerdos del chico.

-Ya recuerdo -Dijo Alex en voz baja -La explosión de gas, no actué a tiempo.

Su voz era calmada, para nada estaba asustado era como si aceptara los hechos, no sentía nada de nada, pero lo recordaba.

-¿Estoy muerto? -preguntó suavemente.

-No, aún no.

-Entonces ¿Qué es esto, el limbo entre el cielo y el infierno? Porque si es así sé que he hecho cosas malas antes, pero he conocido a gente peor, es verdad peleé contra esos sujetos pero yo juré no herir a nadie más y…

-Alto chico -Interrumpió Claw en seco -No estamos en el limbo.

-Ya me perdí

Claw se rió por lo bajo, mostrando sus afilados dientes que relucieron como diamantes, al mismo tiempo el fondo volvió al negro de antes.

-Puedo ver todas tus experiencias Alex, estamos dentro de tu mente y a la vez dentro de mi miraculous, sé por lo que has pasado

-Todo, hasta lo de…

-Si -interrumpió nuevamente Claw -Todo lo que has vivido, una vida muy dura si me lo preguntas.

-La tuya no ha sido tan fácil tampoco ¿Verdad Claw? -Respondió con gracia Alex -espera, ¿Cómo sé eso?

-Te lo dije, estamos en tu mente y en la mía, somos uno ahora, o bueno casi lo somos -Explicó el lobo con paciencia.

-Entonces… ¿por qué estás aquí?

Alex comenzó a sentir miedo, no sabía por qué pero lo sentía, terror, pánico ¿Qué era eso, ese sentimiento tan fuerte? Comenzó a temblar sin razón aparente, ¿Cómo era posible? En teoría no tenía cuerpo porque estaba en su mente.

-Porque puedo curarte chico -Continuó Claw dejando una larga pausa -pero necesito ahondar en ti, no solo ver los hechos que viviste, sino también sentir lo que sentiste, pensar lo que pensaste, amar lo que amaste y así ver si eres digno.

-Y si no lo soy…

-Morirás.

Lo entendió en ese momento, sabía que diría eso porque había dicho algo parecido en otras circunstancias, a otras personas, les ofrecía poder, fuerza, inteligencia, lo que desearan, pero ninguno pasó y él no se sentía diferente,

-Antes de responder necesito saber algo, la chica de las coletas, ¿sobrevivió?

-No lo puedo saber con seguridad, pero tú si.

En ese momento el fondo oscuro se transformó en el instante de la explosión, Marinette le dijo a Alex que olía algo y Alex la tomó de la mano y corrió a la puerta, para después sentir la explosión, instintivamente él se colocó detrás de Marinette recibiendo un impulso proveniente de los gases seguido de un ardor por las quemaduras, cayó en el suelo, casi inconsciente, volteó y ahí estaba la chica, tirada a unos metros de él con astillas de la puerta en el brazo, al voltear vio una plancha de madera que se dirigía a él, y luego nada, todo negro.

-Tus heridas más graves son por la madera, sino sobrevivirías, así que supongo que estará viva. -Dijo Claw suavemente.

-Ya veo… Que bien -Suspiró Alex relajándose -En ese caso, podré morir en paz.

-¿Qué dices? -Preguntó Claw incrédulo, no podía creer lo que sus oídos le decían.

-Me pregunto como será morir, no debe ser peor que estar con tigo lobo -Bromeó el chico con una sonrisa.

-¿No aceptas? -preguntó Claw sin dar cuenta de lo que oía.

-No, oye puedo ver tus recuerdos también, has sufrido por cada persona que muere en tus manos, lo sé y lo siento como dolor mío, -Comenzó Alex muy calmado pero con lágrimas recorriendo su rostro -también sé que no he sido para nada un santo, todo lo contrario, puedo ver lo que me darías, fuerza, inteligencia, salud, poder , pero también puedo ver con claridad que no pasaría tu prueba ni por suerte así que ahorremonos el mal rato, por lo menos hice algo bueno antes de morir ¿No crees? -Terminó con una sonrisa pese a sus lágrimas a cada lado.

-Gracias Alex -Susurró Claw mucho más relajado.

-No hay de que Lobito

-Fue un placer conocerte, tus recuerdos vivirán para siempre en mí -Dijo Claw mientras unas lágrimas se le asomaban por los ojos.


End file.
